Angel
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Sólo un milagro podría salvar a Emmett del suicidio. Hasta que escuchó el grito de un ángel... y el milagro ocurrió. Emmett.


**Los personajes son propiedad de la Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Angel**

**

* * *

**

Para él ya nada tenía sentido. Estaba ebrio, había tomado todo el alcohol del cual se había privado por más de un año, cuando decidió que por fin sería _bueno_.

¡Ja! Como si esa palabra tuviera un significado real para él, pensaba Emmett, mientras se dirigía, botella de tequila en mano, hacía el puente. No le importaba que estuviera lloviendo; las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, y así las prostitutas y los vendedores de crack que se topó en su camino –y que le ofrecieron insistentemente su mercancía- no pudieron notar que aquel hombretón lloraba como un niño.

Todo se repetía en su mente, como una mala película rayada. Las fiestas locas a las que iba y en las que bebía como si el alcohol que quemaba su garganta fuera fresca agua enmielada, en las que aceptaba y tomaba cada pastilla que le ofrecías sus _amigos_, y que terminaba en un callejón, revuelto en su vómito y con la cartera vacía.

Se veía de nuevo con las decenas de chicas con las que estuvo, a quienes les dijo que amaba, y de quienes en realidad nunca supo ni su nombre, porque lo único que pretendía era acostarse con ellas, y así, enaltecer su ego –y su hombría.

Sin embargo, esta noche nada de eso le llamaba. Le había fallado a su familia. Le había roto el corazón a su madre, le había causado una gran vergüenza a su padre, y a su hermano, al único hombre, además de su padre, a quien respetaba y admiraba, le arruinó el que sería el día más feliz de su vida.

Echó a la basura ese tiempo que permaneció sobrio, limpio… todo por una soberana estupidez. Él, Emmett Cullen, todo músculo, nada de cerebro, explotó… pero tuvo que ser precisamente en el momento más inadecuado, justo en la boda de su hermano, justo cuando Edward iba a poder llamar _suya_ a esa preciosa joven. Por eso ya no quería continuar, no quería continuar hiriendo a las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

Lo dejaría por ellos. Estaba decidido.

No supo en qué momento había terminado su botella de tequila, lo importante es que estaba a diez metros del puente. A diez metros de su puerta de escape. A diez metros de alejar de las personas que más quería el dolor y la vergüenza de tenerlo a él. Y entonces lo escuchó.

Fue un grito que le heló la sangre, y que por un momento lo hizo olvidarse de su idea del suicidio. De nuevo lo escuchó, y entonces ya no lo pensó más, corrió lo más rápido que su estado le permitía, hacia el callejón de dónde provenía.

Al llegar, la escena lo dejó helado, más helado que la bofetada que le dio su madre cuando le faltó al respeto a la inocente novia de su hermano; y lo inundó de coraje, más que aquel que se produjo a sí mismo cuando vio la mirada de decepción de su padre, desaprobando por completo la tontería que había hecho en la iglesia. Ahí, en medio de un basurero, un… animal (porque no podía llamarlo de alguna otra forma) se aprovechaba de una chica.

La ropa de la joven formaba ya parte de los restos de basura que la rodeaban, y la bestia, lejos de conformarse con hacerla sufrir al violarla, la golpeaba, la maltrataba… la _estaba matando_. Esa mierda humana reía histéricamente mientras la joven clamaba ya no por auxilio y salvación, sino porque ese martirio terminara pronto y la muerte la acogiera lo más pronto posible entre sus brazos.

Emmett no pudo quedarse ahí. La escena era demasiado indignante, y sin pensarlo siquiera, avanzó hacia el animal ése y le estrelló la botella en la cabeza. Logró apartarlo de la joven, y comenzó a golpearlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La sangre que saltaba tras los golpes era limpiada por la lluvia que continuaba cayendo, y Emmett no se detuvo hasta que el tipo dejó de moverse. No le importó si estaba muerto o tan sólo inconsciente.

Entonces volteó, y vio a la joven, más blanca que el papel, mirándolo, temblando violentamente por los sollozos. Se acercó a ella, lentamente, y se quitó su sobretodo –completamente empapado- para cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo.

La chica seguía sin decir palabra alguna, observando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Emmett, con el terror pintado en sus grandes ojos azules.

Él retiro los rubios mechones de cabello dorado, mojado, de su frente, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas, y sin esfuerzo alguno, la tomó entre sus brazos, acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña, y se dirigió hacia su Jeep. Dejando atrás el puente que con tantas ansias buscaba, del cual ya se había incluso olvidado. Dejando atrás por completo la idea de dejar de existir _porque ya había encontrado algo… _alguien_ por quien vivir_.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti –le susurró a la joven quedamente en el oído, cuando la depositó con sumo cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. Corrió a subirse en su asiento, y antes de ponerse el cinturón, la cubrió con las mantas que traía en el asiento trasero y le limpió con delicadeza la sangre que corría por su labio roto, por su ceja abierta, por los cortes en sus mejillas con uno pañuelo-. Yo cuidaré de ti.

En total silencio (excepto por el quedo zumbido de la calefacción), condujo hacia el hospital donde laboraba su padre, y se estacionó frente a la entrada de Urgencias. Llevó a la joven, quien ya no sollozaba, y quien continuaba mirándolo atentamente, a que la atendieran.

Esperó pacientemente en las sillas de plástico, junto a la máquina de café, a que le dieran un diagnóstico, a que le dijeran algo sobre esa angelical joven a quien un cerdo se había atrevido a dañar.

Justo cuando la enfermera lo llamó, su padre pasó por ahí. Se preocupó en sobremanera al verlo, y se desvió de su camino para ir con su hijo, quien aún traía la ropa húmeda y manchada de sangre. Sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, era su hijo, y lo amaba como tal. Siempre lo haría.

-Emmett, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –lo abrazó, lo cual rompió un poco más el corazón del muchacho, quien se obligó a mantener las lágrimas a raya.

-Estoy bien, papá. Es sólo que traje a Urgencias al ángel que salvó mi vida.

Su padre se mostró curioso, y atendiendo el llamado de la enfermera, los dos acudieron a ver a la chica, quien yacía dormida, descansando. Su cabello, ya seco, se veía más dorado, peinado en una trenza floja, a un lado de su almohada. Su piel, blanca como el alabastro, estaba llena de moretones y cardenales, además de las heridas ya tratadas, hasta donde Emmett pudo ver.

Y mientras escuchaba el diagnóstico de labios de la doctora, pensaba en su interior que por ella, por esa chica con rostro de ángel, cambiaría su vida, cambiaría totalmente. Que la cuidaría, que la protegería, y siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido por haberlo salvado.

* * *

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
